robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kintobor Computer
The 'Kintobor Computer '''is a self-aware artificial intelligence that appeared in ''Sonic the Comic, ''a UK-published Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. Based on the consciousness of Dr. Ovi Kintobor, the Kintobor Computer is a valuable asset to Sonic and the Freedom Fighters and continues to help them in ''Sonic the Comic Online. History Dr. Ovi Kintobor Dr. Kintobor was a human scientist who arrived on Planet Mobius due to unknown causes (though he claims he got lost on his way to the shops). He was fascinated by the anthropomorphic animals that inhabited the beautiful world and he decided to use his scientific knowledge to improve the Mobians' day to day lives. His greatest undertaking, however, was to turn Mobius into a paradise free of evil. To eliminate evil from the world, Kintobor collected six of the seven Chaos Emeralds and installed them into his greatest invention: the Retro-Orbital Chaos Compressor (ROCC), a device that would siphon all of the negative energy across Mobius and contain it within the gems. One day, the kindly doctor encountered Sonic (who was brown at the time and hadn't yet achieved his faster-than-sound speed abilities) and the two became friends. Sonic used his impressive running speed to try and search for the missing seventh emerald to complete the ROCC and to further the doctor's experiments. It was Kintobor who created Sonic's trademark sneakers and his experiments into Sonic's speed led to Sonic breaking the sound barrier for the first time, which transformed the hedgehog into the blue-furred speed demon that everyone recognises. The following day, however, tragedy struck. Kintobor removed a rotten egg from his fridge and then tripped over a cable running across the lab floor. He fell over the ROCC's control console and smashed the egg against it, causing the ROCC to malfunction and explode, releasing the negative energy contained in the Chaos Emeralds. Kintobor was forever transformed by the evil energy and that rotten egg, becoming the fat, bloated madman, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Creation of the Kintobor Computer After Kintobor had turned into Robotnik, he fled the demolished laboratory and was not heard from for some time. As Sonic and his pig friend Porker Lewis tried to salvage what was left of Kintobor's lab, they discovered one of the golden rings used in the creation of the ROCC... and it was talking! Porker realized that Kintobor's personality had somehow been imprinted on the ring and he rebuilt the lab's computer and installed the ring into it, and thus the Kintobor Computer was born. The computer console projected a holographic image of Kintobor's head, which would interact with users with the same speech pattern and mannerisms of the original Kintobor. Development Over the years, the Kintobor Computer has been a valuable asset to Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. Originally used to warn Sonic of threats to the Emerald Hill Zone, he would later establish a worldwide surveillance network to monitor Dr. Robotnik's activities in other zones, providing intel to the FF and playing a pivotal role in disrupting the doctor's global empire. When Robotnik's forces destroyed the Freedom Fighter's Emerald Hill base (which was Kintobor's former lab), Kintobor's program was uploaded to a laptop which the FF continued to use whilst they were on the run. A new mainframe would be established for Kintobor in the Emerald Hill Zone after the downfall of Robotnik's empire, and Kintobor would once more be able to monitor all of Mobius for signs of Badnik activity. Kintobor would remain in this mainframe for the rest of the comic's published run, but in STC-O the Freedom Fighters' base was destroyed by Robotnik's new army, forcing Kintobor to reside in various portable devices. Category:Sentient Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Webcomic Robots Category:Fictional Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Comic